Organization's Puppy
by Sakutada
Summary: When the Organization gets a puppy, what are they going to do? And how are they going to act? This shows how all the members would act to a sweet, adorable puppy!


_Ok, guys, I like reviews. No I LOVE review, even if they're stupid. Also ,I want to say my friend Eternal and I made it up together! I don't own Kingdom Hearts._

Roxas was on a mission at Twilight Town. Just the norm, fighting heartless, collecting hearts. Near the Sandlot, was a yapping, little, brown, cheerful puppy. Roxas didn't know what to think of it. Cute? Loud? Annoying? Playful? It's hard to know when you don't have a hearts, he thought.

He passed it up and kept to the mission.

The next day, 9 members were standing in circle. Everyone, except Siax, Xion and Xemnas.

"What is everyone looking at?" Roxas asked Axel. He didn't answer. Roxas pushed through a few members, and saw a jumping, panting, brown puppy. All the members stood there. The puppy would put two paws on their legs. When that member didn't give attention, it circled in the middle, and ran to the next one.

"What …" Xaldin couldn't put it in words.

"It's a dog, idiot." Vexen informed.

"Can I eat it?" Xigbar asked.

"No!" Xion's voice broke in. She rushed to the puppy and attempted to hug the puppy. It squirmed and tried to lick her face, happy about the attention.

"It's living, breathing _puppy_!" Xion corrected. "It's adorable! And you people have to learn to love and care for it. Feed it, bath it, train it, -"

"You're forgetting something." Larxene cut in. "Living things poo, pee, and drool. If that thing does any of those things, I promise I will-"

"Wait… dude, everything drools…? So, Larxene… you drool?" Demyx asked. Larxene sneered and summoned her knives. Demyx started running and screaming, while Larxene chased him.

"Ignore them." Xion told everyone, now sitting cross-legged next to the puppy that was trying to jump on her back. "Any objections to the dog?" she asked. Everyone remained the same. "Good!" Xion said satisfied. Everyone left the circle and the pup was left to roam the room.

Siax was assigning mission when he noticed the dog. The puppy trotted over to him and licked his boot. Siax closed his eyes frustrated and moved over to a different spot. The pup retreated to the corner, where Xion put a ball, bone, a bed, and water bowl for it, and brought the ball to Siax. He looked up at him expectantly. Demyx walked over, seeing Siax as ignoring it.

"Siax, have a heart! Ha! That's funny, because we… you know. Never mind."

Demyx picked up the ball. "Hey, wittle fellwa! To you like fetch?" Demyx asked it.

The pup started wagging it's tail, and lowered on it's front paws. "Well, go get-"

"No ball throwing in the building." Siax informed, Demyx halfway ready to throw the ball. The puppy had already started running after it, thinking he threw it.

"Fun-sucker." Demyx taunted.

"I didn't say you couldn't throw it outside."

"Yeah, but, I'm too lazy."

"Well, too bad for Quinn."

"Who?"

"The dog. That's her name."

Demyx picked up the dog to see it's stomach.

"Dude, it's a guy-dog."

"His name's not Quinn!" Xion shrieked coming into the room.

"Then what is it?" Siax asked.

"I don't know yet." Xion said.

Zexion sat on one of the couches in the Gray Room, reading a book. Leaxeus stepped into the room.

"Zexion." He said. "I heard we had a new dog."

"Correct." Zexion said, obviously, he didn't liked to be disturbed while reading a book.

"Where is it?" Leaxeus asked.

Zexion looked up from his book.

"Under your foot."

"Oh!" Leaxeus exclaimed, lifting his foot. The puppy looked up at him with is sparkly, hurt eyes, then ran away, whining.

"I don't think it likes you." Zexion said.

The pup scratched at number 9's door. Demyx opened the door, hearing the scraping noises.

"Hey, dude! Wanna hear a song?" He brought the puppy into his room and picked up his Sitar. He played a couple chords, before the puppy started barking.

"What? You don't like it? Well, Zexion told me there's certain note only dogs can hear. Let's try to find it." He played a few notes and one time he combined a couple and there was no sound. The puppy started to howl.

"What's the matter?"he asked, and it ran out of the room.

The puppy was trotting along the corridor when Axel turned the corner of the hallway, and jumped when he saw the pup. Zexion was coming out of his room when Axel ran away screaming demon-dog.

'Nobodies these days, humph.' The pup thought.

'Guh. No he's always like that.' Zexion thought back to it.

'See you 'round Zexion.' The puppy thought.

'Yeah, bye.' Zexion thought.

The puppy was peacefully in it's corner when Xigbar approached it. It was licking his brown paw. Xigbar cautiously looked at his surrounding at put his hand in his pocket. When he brought his hand out, he had an identical eye-patch, doggy size. It was a struggle, but got it on him.

The puppy ripped it right off. Xigbar squinted at him and summoned his Arrow-gun. He cocked the gun and aimed it at the dog.

Xion ran to its rescue. "NO! STOP! NO SHOOTING!" Xigbar mumbled and walked away. 'One day…' Xigbar thought as a threat.

Xaldin walked pass the puppy. It reminded him of the beast.

"Stupid puppy."

Roxas and Axel waited for Xion at the Clock Tower. When she appeared, she was carrying the puppy. Roxas's face lit up. Axel's face darkened.

"Hey, guys!" Xion greeted. She sat in between them today. Axel moved away some. Roxas scooted toward Xion and the puppy.

"Aww! It's so chubby! What's its name?" Roxas asked, petting the puppy, while it licked its hands.

"I don't know yet." She admitted. Then she sat in thought. "Actually, I was thinking about naming it, Axel." She smiled and looked at Axel.

Axel's eyes widened. "Noooo. No. No way. Do NOT name a _dog_ after me."

Xion just ignored him. "I brought 4 ice-creams! One for mini-Axel."

"Don't call him that." He moved away from the two teens and pup.

"Demon-dog." Axel murmured. A kitten appeared ,walking on the rail of the clock tower. Axel smiled and pet the kitten to where it purred.

The puppy was napping when Vexen came over to him and snatched it.

He brought it into his lab and placed it on a table. He brought out a long needle to experiment on the pup, Roxas and Xion ran into the room, took the needle and the pup.

"How would you like it if mini-Axel came in and tried to use a huge needle on you?" Xion yelled disgusted and poked the needle at him. Roxas cradle the pup in his arms. "No, no. It's ok." Roxas whispered. The pup had just woken up. It ran out of Roxas's arms, to his corner in the Grey Room.

Luxord was playing cards with a foolish Demyx. He was losing and Luxord was winning all of Demyx's heart points, and soon all of his munny. The puppy raced over to see what Luxord was doing when he had cracked open a beer bottle.

"Want some beer?" he asked it, tilting the tip. He was just curious to see what it would do. The pup sniffed the opening and started coughing.

"I know." Demyx said understandingly. "That was my first reaction too. Except I threw up." When he said that, the puppy limply got up on their card game and threw up. Luxord's good cards, were ruined.

Siax rushed over, seeing the commotion.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

" That dog threw up on my best card set!" Luxord exclaimed, hiding the beer bottle. "It's your own fault you know." Demyx said.

Luxord looked at him and turned him into a die.

After the mission, Marluxia was sitting on one of the couches, putting pink and yellow flowers in the brown pup's fur.

"Ew." Larxene murmured, passing by.

"You know, that dog's not allowed on the couch." Siax informed.

Marluxia ignored him. "Pink isn't your color, Axel."

"What!" Axel exclaimed. "Not you." Marly said. "The dog."

"It's name isn't Axel!" Axel said, stomping out the room.

Marluxia put blue and yellow flowers in the pup's fur.

Later, he ate all the flowers.

Larxene went into her room, when she smelled a horrible odor.

She gagged and looked around her room. "Man! What's that smell?" She exclaimed. She looked under her bed, covering her nose and mouth and found dog doo-doo under her bed.

"ARRRGGGGHHHH! I'm going to KILL that DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOG!"

She charged from her room. "AXELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Larxene screamed.

"What did I do?" Axel asked.

"Not you." Larxene said. "For once, not you. The dog. That stupid dog!"

"Hey, it's name isn't Axel!" Axel corrected her.

Larxene found the dog playing with the clear window. He was trying to jump out the window, but of course, there was glass. But it still had a smile on it's face.

"Ok, dog. Time to pay!" Saying those words, Larxene summoned her knives. When the dog saw her, it flipped over on it's stomach and asked for a belly rub.

"Ew!" She exclaimed. "It's definitely a _boy_!" she said shivering. She walked into her room, like everyone else was to go to bed.

The dog was sleeping in it's bed. Kingdom Hearts shone over it's fuzzy, brown fur. It was in one of those funny puppy positions puppies fall asleep in.

Xemnas came out to meet it for the first time. He looked at it.

'_It's not so bad. Not like Siax described it. It looks so powerful in the light of Kingdom Hearts. Hmmm…. Maybe if I just pet it… aww, it's kind of nice. It's stomach is pink and smooth. Holding it's even better! Maybe if I sneak it away to my room for the night… that's right. Your name is now… KINGDOM HEARTS_.'

"Aw! Where is he?" Demyx asked Xion.

"I don't know!" Xion said in despair. "I can't find him! I hope he's ok!"

"What was Axel doing last night?" Roxas asked.

"_Axel."_ Xion growled. Roxas and Demyx watched her run towards Axel's room.

"It… it was a joke." Roxas admitted.

_Like I said I Love reviews. I'd like to improve so… I hope you liked it!_


End file.
